residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Claire Redfield (N100Canonverse)/Gameplay
Resident Evil VII: Decension Claire's campaign in Resident Evil VII: Decension could be considered a hybrid of Resident Evil 4 and Resident Evil 5. While it features gothic, darker environments, the gameplay is much more akin to RE5, with faster pace moments and a larger selection of weapons. The primary enemies in her campaign are zombies. Infected with an advancement of the C-Virus, known as the c-Inferno Virus, these zombies are more agile, intelligent, and deadly. Over the course of the campaign, Claire also comes across infected dogs, further zombie mutations, and an array of highly mutated bosses. Her primary weapons are a 1911 Pro, the Kina Voda and the Butterfly Knife. Across the course of her campaign she will also find a Sureshot Express, a M-SMG, an AR VEDI-O and an SR-SAF. Her campaign partner is Kenneth Wicke. Melee Attacks *'Side Kick': Claire performs a side kick with her right leg to the midsection of an enemy. This can be performed by pressing the attack button when equipping a one-handed weapon or item. *'Side Kick to Left Hook': Claire performs her Side Kick, and then follows it up with a swift left hook, which leaves the enemy open for a contexual attack. This can be performed by pressing the attack button twice when equipping a one-handed weapon or item. *'Launcher Strike': Claire hits the enemy in the head with the side of her Kina Voda. This can only be performed by pressing the attack button when equipping the Kina Voda. *'Double Launcher Strike': Claire performs the first Launcher Strike, then follows it up by hitting the enemy in the chest with the barrel of the launcher, which leaves the enemy open for a contexual attack. This can be performed by pressing the attack button twice when equipping the Kina Voda. *'Rifle Strike': Claire thrusts the butt of the rifle into the chest of the enemy. This can only be performed by pressing the attack button when equipping a two-handed weapon other than the Kina Voda. *'Double Rifle Strike': Claire performs the first Rifle Strike, then follows it up by thrusting the barrel of the gun downwards into the head of the enemy, which leaves them open for a contexual attack. This can be performed by pressing the attack button twice when equipping a two-handed weapon other than the Kina Voda. *'Bicycle Kick': Claire sprints towards the enemy and performs a professional wrestling-style bicycle kick, which leaves the enemy open for a contexual attack. This move is performed by pressing the attack button while sprinting. Contextual Attacks *'Back-Hook Kick': A common attack, which sees Claire perform a swift back-hook kick that sends the enemy flying backwards, as well as any others that may be in the attack radius. This is often performed on a lightly stunned enemy, or just after a melee combo, from any direction. *'High Fall': A slightly rarer attack, where Claire delivers a powerful roundhouse kick to the upper torso/head of an enemy. It is usually performed on a heavily stunned or blinded enemy. It is also a standard move when most sub-bosses are stunned. *'Knee Facebuster': Claire knocks the enemy to it's knees, takes a step back, and then quickly runs forward and smashes it's head into her knee. This is usually performed on a heavily stunned enemy from the front. *'Flipping Bodyplant': Claire quickly pivots 180 degrees and grabs the enemies head over her shoulder. Then, she uses her other arm to help flip the enemy over her, while ducking down and stepping backwards to add momentum, and slam them into the floor. This is usually performed on a heavily stunned enemy from the back. *'Stomp': A very common attack, where Claire uses her foot to stomp on the enemy. If done near the head, it is likely it'll be crushed. This can only be performed on a downed enemy. *'Throat Slit': With the Butterfly Knife equipped, Claire lifts up the enemys head with one hand and slits their throat with the other. This can only be performed on a grounded enemy while near their head with the Butterfly Knife equipped. *'Gun Smash': With the Kina Voda, Sureshot Express, AR VEDI-O or SR-SAF equipped, Claire slams the butt of it onto the body of the enemy. If done near the head, it is likely it'll be crushed. This can only be performed on a grounded enemy with the Kina Voda, Sureshot Express, AR VEDI-O or SR-SAF equipped. *'Uppercut (Counter)': The most common counter attack, Claire dodges an incoming zombie attack and then performs a rising uppercut which send the enemy backwards. Category:900bv Category:N100Canonverse Category:Character Gameplay Subpages